1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a print control method, and more particularly, to a technique of detecting a predetermined pattern printed on a conveyed print medium and acquiring an amount of conveyance of a print medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-274483 discloses printing, in a predetermined position of a print medium, a cross pattern formed of a plurality of dots as a predetermined pattern for detection. This document also discloses that it is preferable that the pattern be printed in a color tone that does not affect the quality of a printed image. According to print medium conveyance control having such a configuration as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-274483, it is possible to convey a print medium to a target position in the conveyance by using a result of detection of the pattern in a fixed position.
However, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-274483, even with consideration of the color tone of the pattern that does not affect the quality of a printed image, this may not be sufficient. More specifically, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-274483, since dots for a pattern are applied in addition to the dots forming the printed image, the pattern may be visually recognized in the printed image depending on the density of the printed image, or conversely, the density of the pattern. This may lead to a poor image quality.